


the puppies from mars

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, frank being cute as heck, puppy adoption, terrible harry potter puns idek why i didnt take them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard and frank go to the pound to adopt a puppy and frank is a cute mf</p>
            </blockquote>





	the puppies from mars

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> so i guess here's more to this goddamn verse  
> title inspiration from ziggy stardust - david bowie  
> enjoy!  
> xo josh

Gerard sighed at his boyfriend in the passenger seat, squirming around like a kid who ate too much sugar in the span of ten minutes.

“Are we nearly there?!” Frank said eagerly as he turned the volume on the stereo up just a little bit more.

Gerard sighed for at least the seventh time in the ten minutes the pair had been in the car as he repeated himself for the millionth time to the overly excited man as they drove to the shelter that was literally an hour and a half away.

“Frank. Shut the fuck up or I am seriously turning this car around” Gerard laughed at the look on the other man’s face as he pouted and shrunk into his seat while trying to rummage through the CDs they had in their car, eventually settling on some broke ass punk band Gerard had never heard of, as he tried to hide the smile on his face as the beat set in. 

“Thought of any names yet, Frankie?” Gerard questioned his boyfriend.

“I was thinking of something Halloweeny, like Pumpkin or Cinnamon or some shit” he replied. “Have you thought of any?”

“Man, I was thinking musical names, like Iggy or Bowie or Danzig or something cool like that” Gerard said animatedly.

“The puppy chooses the name, Mr. Potter” 

“Frank. DIDJA PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIYAAAAH??!” 

 

When they eventually pulled up to the shelter, Gerard drove around for a bit looking for a parking space, Frank couldn’t take the excitement and he flung the car door open and hopped out as soon as he thought he could get out without dying. Gerard sighed, leant over and closed the passenger door and then drove on to find a parking space. 

About ten minutes later when Gerard had (finally) found a parking space, he sauntered into the shelter to find his boyfriend in one of the puppy pens, lying on the ground as at least seven puppies crawled all over him. He laughed and began to film the black haired man rolling on the floor with the little dogs as he began to talk to the supervisor of the block.

“Is this your first dog?” she asked 

“Well, it’s mine, but the weird guy rolling on the floor has definitely had quite a few” he laughs.

A shriek comes from the pen as both Gerard and the supervisor rush over to the gate.

“She’s so cute!” Frank screams.

Gerard rolls his eyes and kneels down beside Frank and the puppy to take a closer look at her.

“Gerard. We have to get her! She’s just so adorable!” Frank exclaims as the black Labrador buries itself further into Frank’s chest.

Gerard aww’s inside his head and Frank turns his head to the taller man who had recently dyed his hair a rather appealing blonde and laughs.

“What?” Gerard questions.

“’That’s so fucking adorable’” He quotes. “Get more cliché, Gerard” 

Gerard scrubs a hand over his reddening face and drags a hand through his hair. 

“So she’s the one?” Gerard asks Frank, who still looks quite torn over the choices of (many) cute dogs in all breeds, shapes and sizes.

Frank looks at Gerard with pleading eyes.

“Can we get two? Please?” he asks.

“Frank. We barely have enough room for us never mind two dogs. Maybe when we get a bigger house?” Gerard replies sadly.

Frank sighs and finally settles on the little black Labrador he has been holding for the past half hour and stands up.

“Come on then” Frank smiles while holding the puppy and trying to hold Gerard’s hand to pull him to the reception desk so they can sign the papers and go home.

When Frank finally manages to drag his boyfriend to the front desk and not drop the squirming ball of black fur onto the floor, they ask the lady at the desk for the papers. 

“Okay, now if you both could sign here, here and here” She says, while pointing to various spots on the document. “She’ll be yours before you know it!”

The lady takes the papers and gives the two one of those cheesy stickers for their car telling the people driving behind them that they “adopted a shelter puppy!”

The pair exit the shelter hand in hand with their puppy in a little carrier basket, which when they get to the car, Frank puts in the passenger seat and climbs into the back of the car. 

“You gave up your ‘forever eternal infinity shotgun’ for a puppy?” Gerard laughs as Frank scowls at him in the mirror.

“Turn the stereo up, Gee” Frank asks from the back seat.

Gerard shakes his head and points to the puppy, fast asleep in her carrier. Frank smiles and settles back into the seat letting the happy and relaxed atmosphere soak into him like a drug.

Gerard looks into the back seat when the car stops at a stoplight to see if Frank is okay and shakes his head at his sleeping boyfriend.

“Guess puppy cuddling really takes it out of a guy, huh” Gerard mutters to himself, finally getting the chance to change the CD that’s been playing in the stereo to some Supergrass. He leans back into the seat and takes a sip of water, then continues driving the remaining hour home.

When they get home, it’s dark outside and it’s pretty peaceful for a Friday night in LA. He opens the passenger door to take the puppy carrier up to their apartment, when he decides to let the now wide awake puppy wake up Frank.

The puppy scrambles up Frank’s body and begins to lick his face. Gerard knows a golden opportunity when he sees one and he takes his phone out to put it on Snapchat (obviously).

“Gerard, what the fuck have I said about licking my face” He mumbles, still sleeping. “Like that’s cool anywhere else but not my fucking face!” Gerard let out a breathy laugh as Frank actually wakes up.

"What the…” Frank is cut off by the puppy licking his face once more. “Gross!” he laughs, hugging the puppy close to him and pulling himself up and out of the car, using Gerard as an anchor.

Gerard takes his hand after locking the car up and they make their way to the elevator up to their ninth floor apartment.  
Gerard unlocks the door and flicks the light on. 

“Welcome home, Bowie” Gerard says softly.

“Gerard. We are not calling our fucking dog Bowie” he says as he shuts the door.

“Just trying it out!”


End file.
